1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deoxidizer. More particularly, it relates to a deoxidizer which causes less variation of a pressure in a container when it is used in a sealed container.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
When foods containing oils such as potato chips and peanut are exposed to air, oxidized products and peroxides are formed to deteriorate taste and sometimes to be toxic. On the other hand, when fruits are exposed to air after their harvest, they are overripen for a short period by their respiration so as to decrease valves as commodity. When vegetables and fishes are stored in air, they got moldy or are rotten. When furs and clothes are stored in air, they are eaten by worm or moldy.
In order to protect the stored goods, from these damages, it has been proposed to employ a freezing method, a refrigerating method, a vacuum package method, an inert gas purge method, an insect repellent method and a fungicidal method. On the other hand, a food additive such as an antioxidant is used.
Thus, the freezing method requires a large equipment and a complicated operation to be expensive. The insect repellents and the fungicides are usually toxic to human body. The food additives may cause various affects to human body, and the use of the good additives is being regulated.
In order to prevent the oxidation of oils, and to prevent survival or proliferations of fungi, bacteria, and insects and to inhibit the over-ripen of fruits, it is desired to eliminate oxygen from the atmosphere in containers and bags and to feed carbon dioxide gas at a ratio of smaller than the eliminated oxygen gas so as to maintain the containers and the bags under slightly higher pressure. Thus, the effect of carbon dioxide for inhibition of proliferation of fungi or for inhibition of over-ripening of fruits may be expected.